ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orinas
The Orinas originally inhabited Planet Namek with the Namekians, until the great drought. They then left then planet and found Planet Orina and settled there.They even went to war with the Saiyans once to prove they are the strongest race in the universe. It lasted 2 years but the Orinas won even though Saiyans refuse to tell the truth. The Orinas then moved planets again to a small planet at the edge of the Solar system that they still caled Orina. They remained there all through Dragonball, DBZ, and DBGT. The king of The Orinas is named King Malar. The prince is named Kaio and is the strongest known warrior there. Appearance Most of The Orinas have silver or gold hair and red eyes with a orangey complexion. Personality The Orinas are kind people but will fight to prove that they are the strongest. Tech The Orinas are a advanced race having technology on hand and even having cities in space and one under water. They also have teleportation watches that can teleports them anywhere. Which made them a target for Frieza and other villians,but because of their powers it makes them capable of defending themselves Powers Super Strength The Orinas are extremely strong and extremely invulnerable, even overpowering the strongest gods and matching the strongest of villians. They are stronger than the Saiyans easily, being able to lift 10 Octillion tons and being able to punch at the force of over 10 exploding stars. They are even known to move planets to help out other races.The Prince,Kaio,once even held a blackhole in his hands. His strength expands to over 100 Undecillion tons. Super Speed The Orinas also have the ability to travel at super sonic speeds easily without breaking a sweat. Kaio can even break the speed of light after a couple of seconds of running. With this they easily run at forces unstoppable. In their myths they also state that one Orina ran so fast he disappeared from existance. Another one states that one could run on air. Kaio's top speed would be just over the speed of light. Duriblity/Vunerbility The Orinas have a bio electric aura that allows them to with stand powerful blasts. Kaio was even able to withstand 4 stars at Super Nova explode in his face and was injured badly. The Orinas are very durable and are one step from invulnerbility/indestructiblity. Flight The Orinas have the unique ability to defy the laws of gravity. With the use of ki of course, mastered at birth. With this ability they can break super sonic speeds. This ability also allows them to travel through space. Although the use of ki only speeds their ability to fly. Kaio could not use ki until 18 nad could fly at the age of 5 without it. Advanced Sences The Orinas also have advanced senses of vision, hearing, and smell. Their senses are highened nearly 1,500 times human sences. With the eye sight they can see into outer space and make sure no one invades. With the senses of hearing they can hear halfway across the planet. Although with this ability they have full control of it. Sense of smell they can smell enemies from very far away about 18 miles. Category:Race Category:Races Category:South Galaxy Races Category:Warrior Races Category:Page added by Ultimate Alien Warrior Category:Page created by Ultimate Alien Warrior